New Coffee Table
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Shinobu almost gets caught in Miyagi's apartment by the Dean, and then Miyagi and Shinobu have sex. Pretty much a PWP XD. Tero couple Centric.


**AN: **Hello, again. I write nothing but tero porn, lately. Why? They're gifts for someone XD As for the rest of my stuff, I will continue, gradually. Please bear with me a bit longer. My seasonal job ends in June, so for June/July, I should be able to catch up on everything! And I intend to. Again, my thanks.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, (uh-duh.), smut (uh-duh.), see… what else… oh, yeah… the worst of all: mentions of mothers and sisters while having sex. _ Geeerrrooooss. Why I do it? I dunno. This smut always writes itself and spirals all over the place…

**Summary: **Shinobu is almost caught in Miyagi's apartment by the dean, then they have sex. Yep, that's pretty much it.

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing. Junjou Romantica and the Terrorist couple are the rightful property of Nakamura Shungiku.

-.=.-.=.-

New Coffee Table

-.=.-.=.-

Shinobu reached into a bag of chips, pulling out the last few broken pieces and sliding them into his mouth, licking the spices and added flavoring off of his fingers as he studied from one of the five text books he'd brought over to Miyagi's apartment.

Miyagi was running a tad late this particular evening, but he had already called and indicated he would be. This meant he wouldn't be out later than eleven, at least. Which meant Shinobu should be able to see him, tonight.

When the teen heard a scratching at the door, he wiped his hand on his jeans, closed the text book, and sat up. The door unlocked and he stood, smiling, only to gawk when the dean walked in, backward. Eyes wide, Shinobu reacted quickly, grabbing his backpack and darting behind the couch and crouching down, nervously.

"Hahaha!" The dean was laughing as he backed into the apartment, carrying one end of a table. "I think it's beautiful! It'll look very nice in your living room. I couldn't help it. When I saw it in Germany, I thought of you and your apartment and I thought it would be perfect!"

"Yeah, it's a nice table… thanks so much…" Miyagi entered, carrying the other end. His eyes darted around for any sign of Shinobu and when he noticed the chip bag and the text book on his coffee table, he gulped, glancing around.

"Whoo! It's a perfect… something wrong, Miyagi-kun? Oh… your lights are all on, did you leave them on?" The dean blinked.

"Ah- no- I mean… yes…" Miyagi stammered. "I guess I did… I keep doing that, it's a horrible habit!"

"Well, I'd love to stay and help you move the place around a bit, but I have to get home, soon. The wife is excited to see me home after only one week. Ah, but it's nice to be loved. Oh- err…" He covered his mouth, feeling rather foolish for saying that to a middle-aged, single man.

Miyagi laughed it off. "Ah, it's no big deal at all, sir. I actually agree, completely. It's very nice to be loved. And you'd better hurry home to her to return the feeling."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Miyagi-kun! Let me know if the table doesn't work out."

"Oh, it'll work out… I just don't know what I'll do with my old one… you don't know if Shinobu would want it, do you?"

'I do…' Shinobu thought as he sat behind the couch, hunched over, nervously.

"Not sure, but I'll be sure to ask him! I haven't seen him much, lately… I think he's gotten himself a girlfriend."

"…Ah… he hasn't said anything to me about a girlfriend." Miyagi scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Well, do you want a glass of water before you go?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

'STUPID MIYAGI!!!' Shinobu fumed.

"Have a seat, I'll bring one right out."

"STUPID STUPID STUPID MIYAGI!!"

Miyagi passed the couch and his face drained of color as he realized Shinobu was hiding behind it. So as not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, he continued toward the kitchen.

Shinobu heard his father plop down on the couch behind him and he scrunched up into an even smaller ball, shutting his eyes, tight.

"Mineral water, or tap? That's all I have to offer, I'm afraid."

"Tap is fine." The man stated, leaning forward and picking up the empty bag of chips, letting out a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound. "Miyagi-kun, our entire department is supposed to take part in the weight-loss program to set a good example for the students. It's no good if you snack when you get back."

Miyagi laughed, softly. "Well, the truth is, I'm trying to quit smoking, and I need something to preoccupy my mouth with."

"Mmm… you should get a nice girlfriend, then." The dean snickered, taking a drink from the glass that Miyagi handed him.

Shinobu's eye twitched and Miyagi laughed along with his boss. "Oh, I think that would be even more stressful."

"Mm," The dean swallowed, nodding. "True, true! Well, that _was _refreshing, but um… if you don't mind, I'm going to head home and… preoccupy _my_ mouth."

Miyagi laughed, walking the dean to the door. "Well, stop by for drinks, sometime. You can enjoy the table when you next visit."

"Thanks for the water- have a good night." The dean waved, heading out.

Miyagi closed the door, locked it, and let out a heavy sigh. "…Sorry you had to hear that about your parents."

Shinobu was grimacing, behind the couch, eye twitching. "…By… preoccupy his mouth… he… he meant kissing her, right?"

"…Yes, let's go with that." Miyagi folded his arms. "Sorry about that- he got back early from Germany and insisted on bringing this table over so he could make room in his car for more souvenirs."

"It's awful." Shinobu glared at the beast of a coffee table.

"I like it…"

"Then I'm taking yours." Shinobu snapped, taking the glass off of it and wiping it off, seeing as how it was 'his' now.

"Pfft. You practically LIVE _here_." Miyagi raised the empty chip bag, arching a brow, annoyed. "So you'll just have to learn to like this beast of a coffee table… God it's so heavy…"

"…Oh, did he mean- OOOH…" Shinobu shuddered, shutting his eyes, disgusted.

"…?" Miyagi blinked before snickering. "Yes, even our parents get down and dirty, Shinobu-chin, it's a fact everyone has to accept. How do you think your parents would react to the thought of their beloved son getting down and dirty with a wrinkly old man like me?"

"You're not wrinkly." Shinobu snapped. "THEY ARE. That's why it's gross!"

"I'll be wrinkly, someday, and so will you… and we'll still be getting down and dirty, and will you think it's gross, then?"

"…" Shinobu blushed at the indirect promise to be together forever. "…Miyagi…"

"And don't leave your trash laying around." Miyagi huffed, throwing the bag in the trash can.

"…It… wasn't trash- I just finished when you got here and I had to hide!"

"…Ah…" Miyagi smiled, picking up the book Shinobu had been reading over. It was the one he had gotten him with the key. "Shouldn't you be studying for school?"

"No… I'm done with studying for school for the week."

"It's Tuesday."

"So? I've studied for six hours, I'm all done!"

"…Fine." Miyagi sighed. "I guess with the grades you produce, I can't argue."

Shinobu sighed, walking over to the new coffee table and inspecting it. "…It's ugly."

"Ugly? I like it. I really like it."

"You don't have to say that just because my father got it for you… Miyagi… you guys were talking to each other… kind of… the way my friends and I talk to each other."

"…Yeah?" Miyagi smirked. "Because the dean and I are relatively close. We were relatives through marriage, if you recall."

"So were you and I, and we weren't close." Shinobu huffed.

"We are, now."

"That holds no relevance to our argument."

"We're arguing?! Why?! I don't want to argue!! … I fold."

"You can't fold! So if you and my father are friends… how does that work?" Shinobu huffed. "You're superior and subordinate!"

"Kamijou is my friend, and he's my subordinate… things like that… if you place too much emphasis on social roles dealing with work, it's no fun… the tension will kill you- it's nicer to form good relationships with everyone around you."

"…Hmpf." Shinobu huffed. "I don't think so. I think work should be work and home should be home…"

"You'd think you'd get along well with dull-boy Kamijou." Miyagi sighed.

"Stop bringing him up." Shinobu huffed, annoyed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Leave work at work."

"…" Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu-chin… why are you so insecure?"

Shinobu huffed, turning away. "Forget it, old man. I waited four hours for you, so let's not waste our time together with petty bickering."

"It's not petty if there's something you need to get off your chest."

"I've got nothing on my chest."

"Yes, yes, I know…" Miyagi sighed. "Though you still act like one, sometimes."

". . .?" Shinobu blinked, confused, before fuming. "Are you saying I act like a woman?!"

"Hmm? Where'd you get that idea?"

"How do I act like a woman?!"

"You get unnecessarily jealous, like women do- you're clingy, like a woman- you get lonely easily, like a woman-"

"What about you?! You got jealous of my friend, and … it's not just a woman thing to be clingy or to be lonely! Not everyone is a robot like you, Miyagi!"

"A robot, huh?" Miyagi laughed.

"Don't laugh at the points I make!" Shinobu snapped. "The truth is… you don't need anybody! You're fine just by yourself!"

"Mm… I can survive just fine on my own, I guess that's true." Miyagi shrugged. "as long as I have work and people to socialize with… and books- lots and lots of books…"

Shinobu frowned, averting his gaze and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"…Well… it used to be that way, anyway…" Miyagi scratched his chin, thoughtfully. "…Until I met you…"

Shinobu huffed, grabbing up his things. "Don't feed me those cheesy, _empty_ lines. I didn't come here to be fed a bunch of bullshit." The boy headed for the door, twisting the knob and pulling, but the door slammed shut before he could leave.

He blinked nervously, before glancing over his shoulder at a peeved-looking Miyagi.

"…Don't take the things I say so lightly. I'll make you regret it."

"Miya- gmf!!!" Shinobu shut his eyes tightly as Miyagi pressed his lips to his lover's.

'When he gets like this…' Shinobu thought, nervously, 'it never ends well… if I ask him, now, to stop… will he…?'

He felt Miyagi's tongue abandon his mouth and he swallowed, nervously, averting his gaze.

Miyagi raised his hand to Shinobu's cheek and turned his face, kissing him on the lips, gently this time…

Shinobu blinked before looking up at him and Miyagi smiled, losing the scary look he had a moment ago.

"…Shinobu-chin… you have no reason to be insecure, you know… in or out of bed."

Shinobu flushed deeply. "Perverted old man!!"

"And quit eating junk food in my apartment. You know my department has to watch what we eat."

"Pfft. That's got nothing to do with me!" Shinobu snapped. "…Miyagi…"

"…" Miyagi smiled, sliding a hand between the teen's thighs and massaging the lump in the crotch of the boy's pants. "…Shinobu-chin… I stopped being rough because you looked nervous a second ago… maybe you like it when I'm rough."

"You DO realize there's a difference between 'being rough' and 'being a sadistic asshole who does what he wants,' right?" Shinobu huffed.

"Which shall I be, tonight? I think… sadistic asshole."

Shinobu gawked as he was lifted and thrown over Miyagi's shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" He blinked as Miyagi obliged, setting him down on top of the new coffee table."What…? NO!" He gawked as Miyagi pushed him into a lying position. "I don't want to do it on this ugly thing!"

"This is your punishment for insulting it."

"Stooooop!!!" Shinobu whined, squirming as Miyagi tugged at the neck of his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons before pulling the shirt off of the stubborn teen.

"Lay down."

"Listen to me!"

"Start making some noise worth listening to."

"Pervert!" Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's tie and tugged him into a kiss.

Miyagi's hand moved to Shinobu's ass, then it slid underneath the back of his pants and squeezed a small, round cheek.

"Gyaa…" Shinobu glowered at his lover before blinking when Miyagi's hand went to the front of his pants. "W-wait!"

Miyagi blinked, pulling back. "…What's wrong?"

"I'll do it." Shinobu snapped.

"…" Miyagi leaned back, slapping Shinobu's hands away and unbuttoning the first button… then the second… then the third… then the forth… then unzipping them. "…You must pee WAY in advance, Shinobu-chin…"

"…The-these pants make my… err… they look really good on me, so it's worth it-"

"Not how I see it." Miyagi tugged down the pants, pulling them off. "When they get an A in 'seduction power' but an F in 'easy access,' this creates a C-average which means they get to be destroyed."

"…This is what I get for dating a teacher." Shinobu huffed. "Don't destroy them!"

Miyagi tossed the wretched article of clothing before turning back to his prize. "…No underwear, I see."

"The pants are too tight!"

"Oooh, that makes peeerfect sense!"

"I didn't want the underwear lines to show!"

"As for your ass and genitals…"

"Sh-shut up!" Shinobu flushed.

Miyagi laid back down on top of his lover, silencing the teen with a hungry kiss. His fingers worked the shirt down the boy's shoulders and Shinobu's hands simply clung to his shirt, like usual.

Between the smacking sound of their lips, and the wet, squishy sounds Miyagi's hand fondling his lover's front made, Shinobu had already been thoroughly put in the mood and began growing impatient.

He pushed Miyagi away a little, a reddening blush staining his cheeks and touching the tops of his ears. "…Miyagi… I want to go to the bedroom..."

Miyagi smiled, raising a hand up to brush Shinobu's bangs aside. "…Fine. You win this round, Shinobu-chin."

"…I win every round." Shinobu huffed, wrapping his legs around Miyagi's waist and his arms around the man's neck. "Carry me. Piggyback." He climbed onto his lover's back.

Miyagi grunted, readying himself before picking the teen up and heading into his room.

"Old man."

"Shut up. From that position, it was very difficult. And you are a lot heavier than you look, you know."

"Old, decrepit…" Shinobu listed, bur rested his forehead against the back of Miyagi's spiky head.

"…" Miyagi nudged the door to their room closed before heading over to the bed, sitting on the edge and readying to lean backward and smash his lover into the bed, but Shinobu hurriedly got off and moved to arrange the pillows so that they could fuck more comfortably.

Miyagi turned, watching as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off.

Shinobu set the pillows up and gestured for Miyagi to lay down.

"You on top, this time?" Miyagi asked, yawning.

Shinobu blinked. "…Is this too mundane, for you?"

"Hmm… WHAT?! NO!!" Miyagi blinked. "Why would you think that?!"

"…I don't know…" Shinobu admitted. "…Guess… this doesn't seem very…" He trailed off.

Miyagi waited for him to continue but the teen only flushed, averting his gaze.

"…" How to say 'romantic' without sounding like a girl…?

His lover smirked, watching Shinobu contemplate.

"Anyway, let's get on with it."

"'Get on with it' doesn't sound very '...' Either." Miyagi stated with a smirk.

Shinobu flushed again. "Shut up, old man! Lie down and put some effort into it, this time!"

"When do I ever not put my all into sex?" Miyagi asked as he laid down, reaching behind his head and relaxing into the pillows.

"Quit acting laid back! You help, too!" Shinobu snapped, raising a bottle of lube he'd pulled from the dresser drawer. "We haven't done it in nearly long enough, so tonight, make it great."

"…Fine." Miyagi huffed, annoyed as Shinobu climbed on top of him, glaring.

"What's with that attitude, anyway?" Shinobu inquired, placing the bottle of lube on Miyagi's chest.

"…Nothing." Miyagi cracked a smile, taking the lube up and squirting some on his flattened fingers.

"…Is it going to be messy?" Shinobu asked. "There's no warm water for a shower, afterward."

"Then we'll stay sticky and messy all night and shower in the morning. It's your turn to clean the sheets, anyway."

"Fair enough. I'm the one being demanding… as usual." Shinobu muttered.

Miyagi sighed, rubbing Shinobu's side, gently with his dry hand, sliding his other to Shinobu's front. The teen lifted, slightly, and Miyagi slipped his hand between the teen's thighs and slid further, rubbing the lotion-like substance right where it needed to be.

"…Mm…" Shinobu made a flustered face and Miyagi smirked at it, adoringly.

When a finger slid easily inside, Shinobu's eyes closed. His lashes twitched as he got used to another finger.

"…Shinobu-chin? All pride aside… were you a virgin when we met?" Miyagi asked.

"…So what if I was?" Shinobu muttered, after a pause. He huffed, annoyed, eyes still shut as his cheeks burned at the revelation.

"…Did you think about doing this kind of thing with me?" Miyagi asked, and Shinobu's eyes shot open.

"…Why do you want to know, so suddenly?!" Shinobu snapped.

"…Because I want to imagine it… you touching yourself to thoughts of me."

"…Well… in my fantasies, you actually knew what you were doi- aaah!" Shinobu cried out as Miyagi's middle finger nudged his prostate, hard.

"I'm flipping you off from the inside, you little asshole." Miyagi snapped as Shinbou curled on his chest, pressing his forehead to his lover's stomach, body trembling. He mumbled something inaudible. "What was that, brat?"

"…Nothing…" Shinobu whispered, not moving.

"…Did it hurt?" Miyagi asked, nervously.

"Not… no…" Shinobu mumbled. "…Three feels funny…"

"Does it?" Miyagi twisted his fingers about inside, and Shinobu whimpered.

"Stop…"

"Do you like it, or not?"

"Stop teasing me!" Shinobu snapped. "Put it in… I feel hot…"

Miyagi paused, feeling Shinobu's forehead with his free hand. "Oh, you _do_ feel hot."

"Not like that, idiot! I always get hot-faced with you!"

"You feel hotter than usual."

"Put it in!"

"Quit being a brat and let me take care of you." Miyagi muttered, pulling his fingers out of Shinobu and shifting their positions, lying the boy down.

"Quit overreacting about nothing!" Shinobu snapped.

"It's okay." Miyagi told him. "Tonight, I'll take good care of you."

"…Are you just being a pervert? If you wanted to be on top, you could have just said so."

Miyagi took in the sight of the fidgeting teen, contemplating what all he could do and weighing these thoughts against what he would do.

"Miyagi… about what you asked… I still do that, you know…" Shinobu whispered, unsurely.

"Do what, now?" Miyagi blinked, having forgotten what they'd been talking about, only moments before.

"…Think of you while touching myself…" Shinobu flushed. "…Don't you?"

"…Think of myself while I-?" Miyagi gawked as Shinobu's ankle connected with the side of his face- not hard, but a tad roughly. "…Yes, I think of you, too."

"Quit trying to be funny in bed!" Shinobu snapped. "Just put it in me, already. Your shitty jokes turn me off."

"They're not shitty, they're great!" Miyagi huffed, sourly, leaning over Shinobu and placing his mouth over the teen's left nipple.

"Whah…?" Shinobu let out an incoherent sound that quickly turned into a gasp as Miyagi's tongue flicked over the taut nub.

"Like that, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked, pulling back to observe his lover's erotic face. His other hand found Shinobu's right nipple and he gave it a small tweak before he began licking the left, again.

"Stop…!" Shinobu whimpered. "I don't like it…"

"Seems like you do." Miyagi commented, moving his right hand to Shinobu's upper side and mouthing the left nipple, again.

"Well stop! I don't want it… cut it out!"

"Why? When you like it…?" Miyagi asked, complying by pulling back.

"…My sister…" Shinobu mumbled, annoyed.

"HAH?! Your sister does this to you?"

"NO, IDIOT!" This time Miyagi caught Shinobu's foot before he could kick him. The teen huffed, lowering his leg. "…You did that to my sister, didn't you?"

"SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT STUFF?!!!"

"Not me… I was taking her laundry to her, one day, and I overheard a conversation she was having with her friend."

"Why would you listen in on your sister talking about sex?! Wouldn't most guys just-"

"I heard: 'Sex with Miyagi is so amazing,' so of course I'd listen!"

"…She said that, huh? Well, then why did she complain about when I- gyeeeee…" Miyagi made a very nervous face at the glower Shinobu sent his way. "I mean… wh… it was… different with her…"

"Oh?" Shinobu huffed. "Because she had real boobs you could play with!"

"…Yours are fine, too…"

Shinobu glared, harder, gritting his teeth enough to where they showed, slightly.

"Ah shit… what am I supposed to say?!" Miyagi whined. "What do you want me to say?! If applicable, I'll say it!"

"…Just don't make love to me as though I'm a girl!"

"…Okay… leave your damn tits alone, I got it."

"They're not tits! They're manly pectorals!"

"Pffffttt…." Miyagi sniggered and Shinobu gawked, furiously.

"…Why are you laughing?!"

"Shinobu-chin, the way you cry is certainly manly… but that's pretty much the only manly thing about you…"

"WHAT?! I am extremely manly!"

"…Just how would I go about making love to you in a way that didn't involve you arguing with me or getting offended?"

"…Suck me off."

"Ugh…" Miyagi's head lowered. "Was this your aim, the whole time? I was going to do that, anyway!"

"Yeah?" Shinobu blushed, a bit.

"Yeah, I said I'd take care of you- I was going to start by kissing your neck, work my way down, then 'suck you off,' then fuck you into the bed."

"…We can still do that."

"You've put me out of the mood with your whining."

"…" Shinobu glared, folding his arms. "…Do it."

"Put me back in the mood." Miyagi snapped.

"…" Shinobu averted his gaze, making an absolutely adorable face as he contemplated on how to do that.

"That look alone won't win me over, this time." Miyagi smirked. "Try harder."

Shinobu glared without turning, annoyed. After a moment, he swallowed, nervously, repositioning himself so that he was sitting comfortably against the pillows, which were stacked against the wall. He spread his legs, a little, groping himself for a moment, face flushing. "…Want me to show you what I used to do?"

"Mm?" Miyagi blinked.

"…You have to swear, though… that you won't make fun of me!"

"…I can't do that."

"Then you're missing out." Shinobu huffed, turning away.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, but it'd better be good… fine, I swear." Miyagi snapped.

"Swear harder… if you break your promise, you have to fire Kamijou!"

"…Kugh…" Miyagi's brow twitched. "How about, if I break my promise, I'll do whatever you want, for a day."

"You'll do whatever I want, anyway." Shinobu snapped, reaching down his side of the bed and pulling something out from between the mattresses.

Miyagi blinked. "What's that?"

"What in the hell does it _look like_?!" Shinobu raised the dildo and it wibble-wobbled for a moment before standing, erect. "It's called a dildo."

"…How long has that been under my b-"

"Just since last night."

"So that's why my door was- …HEY! Don't use that thing when you've got me!"

"You're always working, lately! I have needs! You prefer if I run the risk of cheating?"

"_Cheat_ and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Shinbou inquired, genuinely curious.

"…Cry… probably."

"Ugh… don't admit that stuff out loud." Shinobu snapped, raising the dildo to his mouth and sucking on the end. Miyagi blinked, a tint of pink touching his cheeks.

"…What're you doing?" He asked.

"You don't want to see it? What I did before we officially got together?"

"…Sort of… do…"

"Then shut up and watch." Shinobu shut his eyes, bending one leg and fingering his nipple as he licked at the underside of the rubbery thing. Miyagi swallowed, watching him, closely. The teen's fingers pinched and rubbed at one nipple until it became erect, the dildo sliding further into his mouth. He wasn't sucking on it, really… just letting it get nice and wet.

Finally, he pulled it out, watching it bobble once before raising his hips. Miyagi tried not to feel like too much of a pervert as he watched the teen poke it to his hole, move it around a bit, then touch it to his own erection.

"What're you doing…" Miyagi whispered.

"Shut up, you weren't there being annoying when I imagined it… I didn't really know what I was doing, anyway, so just pipe down." Shinobu snapped, still playing with his nipple as he bucked his hips up in an attempt to meet the rubbery toy, biting his bottom lip as his closed lashes fluttered, slightly.

"…" Miyagi was glad Shinobu chose to keep his eyes closed. He probably looked like a drooling idiot, watching the brat. Finally, Shinobu lowered the toy, again, carefully positioning it against his hole, then pushing it carefully in with a soft grunt, then moaning as it slid in, more easily.

"Miya…" He mumbled, catching himself and flushing, pulling it out a little before pushing it back in with another groan.

His free hand slid to his balls and he began touching himself, massaging his scrotum, gently, before he grabbed his cock and began jerking in awkward, impatient motions.

His other hand followed suit, pushing and pulling as his legs spread further apart. His panting grew heavier and he kept bucking his hips, tightening his muscles around the dildo.

Whimpering, he pushed it further in, jerking harder as his hips swayed, awkwardly from side to side. "Mmm…" He wanted to see Miyagi watching him, but he was deathly frightened that the man would be staring at him with embarrassment or disgust… He knew Miyagi loved him, but what he was doing was terribly embarrassing…

He had to know, though… as arousing as the thought of his lover ogling him was, if the reality contradicted this wish, he'd rather face it and stop embarrassing himself, now.

He opened his eyes, slowly, still pumping his hands. He gasped, softly as he felt his orgasm nearing. The look on Miyagi's face was enough to make him orgasm on its own.

Miyagi's eyes shifted from Shinobu's lower half and rose to meet his gaze. He looked so serious… almost angry…

Unsure, Shinobu slowed his hands, nervously. His lust filled eyes lowered in shame and uncertainty.

"Don't stop."

He looked up, quickly, shocked. Miyagi leaned over him and Shinobu froze with nervousness.

His lover hovered over him, serious gaze locked with his. "Finish what you started."

Swallowing nervously, Shinobu's hands moved again and he averted his gaze, whimpering softly as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. With Miyagi staring so intently at him, and so close, it wasn't hard to come at all.

He could smell him, that cologne mixed with the stench of cigarettes which aroused him, somehow… He could feel his lover's breath on his neck and the warmth radiating from his skin…

Throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight, he pushed the toy inside as deep as possible, hitting his prostate, before he yanked the toy out of his ass and came; a loud moan ripping from his throat.

He panted heavily as he came down from his high, relaxing into the pillows that propped him up. Miyagi leaned over him and cut off any air that was meant for the boy's lungs by hungrily kissing him.

Shinobu reached up, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck as the man's tongue delved into his mouth, sliding slowly along his and then encircling it. He traced every inch of the boy's mouth with his tongue before pulling back and making his way up and down the teen's neck, kissing and nipping.

"Mi-Miyagi… m-my mother's birthday is on Saturday-"

"I don't want to go."

"I'm not inviting you, idiot! But I have to be there and we might go swimming, s-so don't leave any apparent marks!"

"…" Miyagi pulled back, eyeing the nice dark hickey he'd left on Shinobu's neck. "…Little late."

"You bastard!"

"Wear a scarf."

"TO SWIM?! Ah-!!!" Shinobu gasped as Miyagi made his way down his stomach, as promised, before, sliding his tongue downward and then dipping it into his navel. "Miyagiii…"

He moved lower, taking the boy's dick into his hand and lapping at the stickiness that covered it.

"Miyagi, again, already I'm…" Shinobu panted, raising his hands to his head as he whimpered in ecstasy, arching his back into the pillows he lay on.

Miyagi took the teen's cock into his mouth and deep-throated him until he was moaning, one set of the teen's fingers wound in his own hair, the other in Miyagi's.

Miyagi quickened his pace, sucking so sharply that it took Shinobu's breath away and he let out airless moans and cries.

Finally, he felt a hot slimy substance ooze down his throat and he sucked more, smirking around the cock in his mouth as Shinobu's muscles visibly relaxed. The teen breathed heavily again, calming down, his fingers absently stroking the black spikes atop Miyagi's head.

The professor pulled back and smirked up at Shinobu, taking in the sight of the relieved teen.

"…Did you still want me to fuck you into the bed?" Miyagi asked.

"…Yeah…" Shinobu mumbled, spreading his legs a little. "…Do it until I can't stand."

Miyagi lifted the dildo, suddenly. "…Is this how big you thought I was?"

"Eh? … No… that… I didn't think I could handle more than that, when I bought it… they had one that's a little closer to your size, but… at the time, I thought it was impossible for something like that to fit…"

"Doesn't seem impossible to me." Miyagi stated, pressing the head of his dick to Shinobu's hole.

"...Well duh." Shinobu snapped, annoyed, raising his hips a little. Miyagi slid in with ease, due to the precum that was already leaking down his own swollen member. He sheathed his cock to the hilt, at which point Shinobu let out a small "Mpf."

Miyagi raised his hand up, brushing some of Shinobu's bangs to the side. "…Shinobu-chin… ready?"

"…Yeah…" Shinobu whispered, raising both hands up to stroke Miyagi's chest, nervously. "…Miyagi… kiss…"

Miyagi leaned down, kissing Shinobu gently, slipping his tongue inside. He found it adorable how Shinobu could get so incredibly turned on by just kissing- though the same went for him. As their tongues rolled over one another in a struggle for dominance, (a battle Shinobu surprisingly won quite often when it came to kissing), Miyagi pulled out and then slammed himself inside as hard as he could. Shinobu broke from their kiss to let out a soft groan.

"Bastard…" He mumbled as Miyagi repositioned himself and then slammed in, again, this time hitting that sweet spot that made Shinobu cling to him. "Mmm… again…"

Miyagi hit that spot again and again, bucking his hips into the teen wildly. After watching the brat please himself, then sucking him off, he was more than ready to come inside the overconfident teen.

Shinobu whimpered some more, reaching up to wrap his arms around Miyagi's neck, again; this time hugging his lover's head to his chest as he thrust upward to meet the older man, moaning softly when each thrust was rewarded with a pleasing jolt through his body.

"Mi-Miyagi… I'm going to come…" Shinobu whispered as Miyagi placed one hand on the teen's side, stroking gently and lovingly; reassuringly. His other hand moved to the teen's hip, steadying the boy whose clumsy, awkward thrusts were hindering his own release. As he felt his own orgasm drawing nearer, he moved his other hand, again, this time from the teen's side to rub at his weeping cock.

Pressing it against Shinobu's stomach, Miyagi began rubbing, roughly, still thrusting deep inside the teen until they both came together, groaning one another's names.

Miyagi collapsed on top of Shinobu, who wrapped his arms around the older man in a tight hug.

Shinobu's heavy breathing slowed as Miyagi's limp cock slid slowly out of him with a squishy sound that made the two shudder.

Once a bit calm, the two rested against one another, neither wanting to move. Both realizing they didn't have to- in fact, there wasn't much that could be done, since the shower only spouted cold water this late at night… Which, when both of their hazy minds considered this… was fine…

Suddenly, lying in sticky messiness all night didn't seem so bad… so long as they could remain in one another's arms…

"Goodnight…" Shinobu whispered, braving a glance at his lover's face. Miyagi's eyes opened, (he had been dozing off), and he smiled, raising a hand up to brush some of Shinobu's mussed bangs aside.

"…I like the whore hair look on you, Shinobu."

"Shut up." Shinobu snapped, warningly. When Miyagi replied with his typical chuckle, Shinobu let a sigh escape through his nose and he leaned up, kissing Miyagi on the lips, gently. "…Good night."

The two fell into a warm and comfortable sleep.

-.=.-.=.-

**AN: **Another rushed one… I wonder if this is more noticeable than the last… This was a secondary b-day gift for Galux Kitty / Pharae… the first was supposed to be compensation porn. This is happy birthday porn. Can you tell the difference? I didn't think so. XD

Oh, and it never really goes anywhere with this, so if anyone ends up wondering, Shinobu gets Miyagi's old coffee table. (Oh- and Shinobu's mother didn't want to swim on her b-day so no need for a swimming scarf :X).

By the way, when I check my email on my breaks at work, and see a review: I'm like this… " : D "

When I check and see there are favorite stories/authors/story alerts and a review, I'm… " : D "

When I see there are favorite stories/authors/story alerts and NO review, I'm like this… " 3:( "

Oh and FYI, when I get like this… " : D " I like to write more fics. : D I'm so simple-minded. _.


End file.
